The Wingmaer Epochs
by Psittacidae13
Summary: The Wingmaer species are amazingly adaptable and have a huge lifespan... This is the evolution of the Wingmaer species as they evolve from Cell to Space Empire.
1. The Cell Evolution

_The Wingmaer Epochs; a story of a hardy sentient being that is always evolving to survive..._

**Chapter 1 The Cell Evolution**

The huge meteor, covered in crystal, rock and dust, flew into a Solar System, about 2,000,000,000,000km away from anything else. It had come a long way, somehow surviving a journey through the galaxy which, for it, was about to end. However, the end of the meteors journey would be the start of another journey, an evolutionary journey that would never end. The meteor only just missed getting hit by a solar flare, which the systems star, Elaron, had just fired. The meteor changed direction, because of the stars gravity, and it headed for a lifeless T0 planet, which wouldn't stay that way for long.

The meteor slammed into the planet, sending a massive shockwave over it. The pieces of the ex-meteor scattered all over the planet, but special pieces landed in the water... Deep below the sea, inside a microscopic meteor rock, particles transformed and soon a cell was born, the first ever Wingmaer cell. This cell then pushed the rock away from itself, using its flagella to propel itself through the primordial ooze. It uses its beady eyes to look for plant matter, a.k.a. food for itself.

Then, it absorbed the vital materials in the plant, like minerals, and grew over time. There were only a few Wingmaer cells though, as a lot of them could get eaten by bigger, carnivorous cells like the Chompers, but after a while, the Wingmaer cell species develop spikes, which they could use defensively or offensively.

After another brief time of adaptation and survival, the Wingmaer cells grew to the size of a 5 cent coin and had developed more flagella so they could escape predators easier, like the large Booster cell. Also, the population of the species had risen to 50 cells. Unfortunately, one of the cells got poisoned by a Squirty cell that was about the same size as the Wingmaer cells, so the cells, after some evolution, developed their own poison squirters, so that they could have a natural immunity to poisons.

The new population of 100 Wingmaer Cells also developed cilia, which enabled speed and fast turning skills. The Wingmaer Cells eventually reached the point of near intelligence and, after heaps of time eating, growing and dodging predators, the cells arrived near the coastal areas of the planet, which had evolved quite a lot faster than the Wingmaer cells, who were now roughly the size of a small human child.

Eventually, after evolving a jet to get around a lot faster, an electric sac for defence against those pesky Junior cells and defeating a frustrating and deadly epic Bloato, a Wingmaer cell had developed a brain. Who cares if the brain was the size of a pea, it was a brain!

Soon, many future generations of the Wingmaer 'cell' developed 'smarter' pea-sized brains and they had also developed arms, legs and a bird-like beak, which forced the species onto land, however, apparently only a small group of Wingmaer managed to be able to adapt enough for the change from cell to creature, since they had to breathe air...


	2. The Creature Age

Chapter 2 The Creature Age

_This chapter is set after the Wingmaer species' full evolution. I apologise for this, but I have no way of reidentifying all of the parts I've used to create a Wingmaer._

The Wingmaer opened his eyes, stood up and looked out over the ocean, where the sun was rising. "Yet again, Elaron comes..." he thought as he looked at the bright, yellow sun, which he had named Elaron.

The Wingmaer was around 2m tall, with a pair of large Cassoworry wings on his back, Wide Eye eyes, a Grubblemaw mouth which allowed him to eat only fruit and to sing beautifully, a shark fin-shaped bone on top of his head to increase his stealth (especially underwater), Porcupain poison sacs, just in case an enemy was charging from long distance or attacking from short distance, huge claws on his hands for cutting fruit and branches off trees and for close combat against a predator, large, strong talons for feet to enable him to jump high enough to reach the fruit on the tallest trees and to help their flight time and distance tremendously and finally waterproof, cloudy blue-gray feathers to enable him to be partly camouflaged underwater (Wingmaers can hold their breath for 30mins).

He looked around his nest and saw no one. "Oh no! I overslept! The other Wingmaers have migrated without me!" he thought. He listened for them, just in case they were near, but he couldn't hear any of them. He then shouted out to them, hoping they would hear him. Then, he heard one of the other Wingmaers answer him from very far away.

They said "keep on the path and you'll find us, but don't stray from it, or you'll find hostile creatures!" The Wingmaer looked around and found a dirt path leading inland toward the centre of the continent. "Ok, so I've got to stay on this path, how hard could it be?" he thought as he set out towards the new nest.

_30mins later, in a large clearing..._

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life!" he thought as he kept walking along the path. "I should have brought some fruit, I'm starving!" He looked around for any trees with fruit, but instead, he saw a nest of Fernikki in the distance. "Well, they don't look hostile, so I guess I can see if they have any fruit."

He walked over to the nest, but as soon as he reached the nest, he realised something. They seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at him oddly. "Hello, my name is Wingmaer; could I please have some fruit?" Wingmaer asked nervously. The Fernikki seemed to realise Wingmaer was a Herbivore, because they instantly charged at him.

"What?! Oh no! You're Carnivores aren't you? Oh well, get ready to lose!" said Wingmaer as he too charged. Before impact, Wingmaer fired 2 poison shots at a Fernikki. It was a direct hit and it caused the creature to run away screaming. The others still charged though, so Wingmaer decided to keep charging as well.

Wingmaer hit the Alpha hard, which confused it for a moment, then it retreated behind the other 4 attacking Fernikki. The 4 Fernikki surrounded Wingmaer, then attacked, but they weren't expecting Wingmaer to fight back. Wingmaer jumped up high in the air, flew around so he had a clear shot, then fired heaps of poison shots at the Fernikki, then charged at them from the air.

The continuous aerial attack, along with all of the Fernikki and Alpha Fernikki's attacks constantly missing soon caused the Fernikki species extinction (there was only one nest of them). Unfortunately, the noise from the now extinct Fernikkis alerted an Epic Ball Crab that food was available. Wingmaer saw the Ball Crab approaching from the East, so he headed West, which turns out happened to be the direction to his nest.

While on the way, in a forest, Wingmaer tripped over a stick, which flew over at another stick, which caused a spark, flare then a flame appeared on the tip of the stick. "Wow, what is this? I'm going to call it...um...fire?" he thought as he picked up the stick. "I wonder what will happen if I OW!" he thought as he touched the flame. "Well, I'd better be careful, so it doesn't disappear by the time I get back to the nest."

"You're already there!" said a voice Wingmaer recognised as one of the Elders. "Well, well, you've discovered fire? Is that what it's called? Anyway, I saw a group of other creatures building 'huts' around a 'firepit', which is where they kept their fire. Now, thanks to you, we can build our own...'tribe'. All the nest has to know is two things, how do you make 'fire' and where were you all of this time? We've been waiting all day!" "Well, I started at the nest, then I went along the path..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
